


Playful Performance #1

by SusieSunflower23



Series: The Susie saga [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comments appreciated 😄🤙, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-04-10
Packaged: 2021-04-21 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: I just started this! It won't be super long but I might make it a series and/or add more to this story!
Series: The Susie saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129517
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this! It won't be super long but I might make it a series and/or add more to this story!

Mansion 7:45pm

Della looks at her best friend, feeling pretty tired herself

"Are you sure you don't want a nap, at least? This can wait."

Gandra doesn't want to budge from her seat

"I'm nearly done! And I'm really excited for the kids to see!"

Della smiles at her warmly

"Well, you did a great job with mine! I'm glad you're such a wonderful seamstress!"

Gandra lets out a big sigh

"I wouldn't be if my mom threw out her old sewing machine! So let's be greatful for that too!"

Louie knocks lightly

"Time for dinner!"

"We'll be right there, Louie!"

Gandra tried to sew faster

"Don't worry, girl. Scrooge won't kick me out. This is just for fun! Besides, you adore this!"

Della holds her hands up

"Look, it was fun! But it's in the past! We're grown now! Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore.

"You're telling me this after I'm done?!? I don't think so! We're all jamming out!

They both laugh


	2. Chapter 2

At the table, the kids are banging rhythmically while waiting for their dinner!

Webby wastes no time to ask about the costumes

"Are they done yet??? I wanna see!!!"

Dewey hated waiting!

"Taking our measurements wasn't hard, but waiting is so damn cruel!!!"

Lena didn't speak, she was also tired from her dance classes with Gosalyn

Gandra started talking about all the costumes

"Dewey, you're gonna be wearing a big white poofy wig with your costume!"

Dewey got excited

"Rock n' roll!"

The others smirk at him

"Webby, your outfit has bubbles that were made with a special transparent fabric from Ireland. Just remember to wear something blank underneath."

Webby smiles

"Sounds fun!"

"Lena, my daughter, will wear lobster claws as glasses."

Lena: As long as they don't pinch me.

Della: We'll keep the rest a surprise!

Gosalyn: As cool as this may be, I don't want to take up too much of your time.

Dewey: Too late to be thoughtful!

Scrooge: And where exactly do you plan on doing this performance?

Gandra: With your permission, the underground theater?

Della: That's perfect! Right, Uncle Scrooge?


	3. Chapter 3

Scrooge: I don't know. That stage is older than me! It might collapse as soon as you step on it!

Webby: How old?

Scrooge: My grandparents had it made in the 1870s.

Launchpad: I could check it out. See if it's safe. 

Fenton: Count me in! As stepfather to the triplets, I accept this next challenge!

Della: You don't need to make a fuss, sweetie.

Fenton: Oh, you know I do!

They almost kiss

Louie: Spare us kids the barfing, please!

Violet: I feel no discomfort

Della: Ah!

Della grabs her stomach

Gandra: Something wrong?

Della: I suddenly feel an urge to go to the bathroom. Excuse me.

Scrooge: Gandra, accompany her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandra: WHAT?!?

Della: Quiet! The others don't know yet!

Scrooge: Is there something you would like to share with us, boy?

Fenton: I don't know...

Huey: Did you and our mother get into any arguments whilst abroad??

Dewey: So unlike you, Huey! Interrogating our hero, I mean.

Huey: What? Mom comes first! Or do you disagree?

Dewey: No, I don't disagree. But I also know Fenton cherishes mom and wouldn't do anything stupid or pointless to upset her.

Scrooge smiles proudly

Fenton: Thank you, Dewey

Scrooge: Well, she has been rather odd since your return from Barcelona. Would you happen to know why?

Fenton: I can't say

Webby: And just what do you mean by that?

Fenton: Oh come on guys! Don't gang up on me!

Dewey: Definitely not his fault!

Lena: Great dinner. Real tasty 👍

Louie: Best I had since staying here.

Scrooge: Don't try buttering me up! What's going on??

Della: I'm pregnant, ok!? Quit badgering my husband!

Scrooge looks shocked and terrified

Scrooge: It is his fault! He impregnated my niece! 

Della: We're married, ya old coot! What do you expect!?! It was supposed to be exciting! We thought you'd be happy...

Scrooge: I am. But this time, you'll experience childbirth for yourself, as painful as I heard it could be. Did you know I was there when your mother had you and Donald?

Della: Yes, Uncle Scrooge. You mentioned it many times.

Huey: Well, I don't want another sibling! These two are hard enough!  
One is hyper, the other a sloth!


	5. Chapter 5

Dewey: Nah, it'd be incredible! Both you and Louie can be boring as sh-

Scrooge: Dewford Dingus Duck!

Louie bursts out laughing

Lena, who was sitting next to Louie, kissed his cheek, surprising him!

Louie: What was that for??

Lena: To shut you up! Cause hey, it's dinner and a show!

Della: There's more...

Webby: Really?!

Gosalyn: Let's hear it!

Fenton: We found out at 2 in the morning when Della bled on the bed and I called for help.

Dewey: Suspense!

Fenton: The reason she bled was because the fetus had a perinatal stroke.

Huey and Violet: WHAT?!?!

Louie: Of course the brainiacs understand!

Scrooge: Well, explanation now!

Huey: A stroke is when your entire left side goes numb, usually caused by a blood clot in the brain.

Violet: It can happen at any age, but perinatal means it happens in the womb, before birth.

Huey: She may not be able to control herself physically as easily as a neurotypical.

Violet: Cerebral palsy

Dewey: I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT!!! All I care about is her happiness.

Louie: Will our newest sibling be ok?

Della: The doctor said I just need to be careful and all should be well.

Lena: Wait, can you still dance with us?

Della: Probably not. But I can still wear the dress your mom made for me.

Fenton: I can dance in your place, Della!

Gandra: You don't really need to.

Fenton: No, I would be honored! My chance to bond better with my sons!

Webby: But can you dance?

Fenton: Are you kidding?? Cuban/Italian/Mexican, baby! As far as I know, dancing's in my DNA!

Scrooge: That's wonderful. But first, check the stage! I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Fenton: Claro que si!

Launchpad: Let's go!

They both exit the mansion and go to the underground theater right below it.

Gandra: You shoulda told me earlier, Della! It was a little tough making your dress!

Della: Sorry, Gandra. I was really excited to see it, I forgot. But I'll still wear it!

Gandra: That's good, but we need to get you maternity clothes as soon as you start getting bigger! Kids, follow me! Time to change!

Dewey: Here we go!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Gandra: Little monsters, take a bow!

The costumed children all pose

Della and Gandra chuckle

Gandra: I'm so so impressed! And you know what the best part is? Each one of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities!

Webby: I'm bubbly?

Dewey: And deadly! If soap gets in the eyes, ouch!

Gosalyn: This aqua wig is awesome!

Huey: I'm glad I'm wearing all red!

Lena: We all look so weird, but in a good way!

Della: You really outdid yourself this time, Gandra! 

Gandra: I sure did! And I hope all of you got the dance memorized!

Dewey: No sweat! This is gonna be horrific!

They all enter the underground theater

Webby: How come this place is usually off limits?

Scrooge: No real reason. I just couldn't find the key to unlock it.

Webby: Really?? Granny used to tell me it saddened you because you spent a lot of time in here with your family and you miss them.

Louie: Way to be blunt

Webby: Well, I always wondered, but she also said to not bring it up. Since we're here, I could finally ask!

Scrooge: That's all in the past. I won't keep it locked up anymore. You kids can perform anytime you want! 

Dewey: Oh yeah! Now all's we needs an audience!

Louie: I beg you, Uncle Scrooge, please do not group up all of duckburg! I don't want them to see this!


	7. Chapter 7

Scrooge: Why not? It would be fantastic!

Louie: It's a bit too weird. 

Scrooge: Oh, alright. Then it can just be me, Launchpad, Gyro, Beakley and Della. No one else has to see.

Gosalyn: What a shame! Mr. Lazy here is too embarrassed! And by the way, you're NOT in the show! So what's the matter?

Louie: It's too flappin' weird!

Huey: And our first performance in costumes! So exciting!

Fenton and Launchpad walk up to them

Fenton: You guys look great!

Webby: Thanks!

Launchpad: So, the stage makes a bit of a squeaky noise but it's strong too!

Fenton: Completely safe!

Gandra: C'mon kids, let's get up there and try it out!

Scrooge: LP, Fenton, please go bring Gyro, Della and Beakley!

Launchpad and Fenton exit the theater to fetch the others

Della: Hey, cutie... Up for a quickie?

Beakley: Della! Such insolence! I'm afraid she took cold medicine and is feeling rather tired.

Fenton: I would be if the kids weren't right below us.

Beakley: Oh, you dirty man!

Launchpad: I don't know what any of you are talkin about but Scrooge wants you, her and Gyro downstairs right now to watch the show.

Beakley: Ooh, let's go! I wonder if Webbigail is going to enjoy this.

Fenton: Of course she will! And Mrs. Beakley, I'd actually been wanting to ask about her parents. Where are they?

Beakley: Family secret. Shall we?

They exit the mansion and head underground. Once there, Scrooge walked onstage and started speaking.

Scrooge: Hello, friends and family! Please put your hands together for- The Glee Club!

The kids and Gandra started singing and dancing to Bad Romance karaoke by Lady Gaga

Dewey-Kurt  
Webby-Tina  
Gosalyn-Mercedes  
Violet-Rachel  
Huey-Finn  
Lena-Britney  
Gandra-Santana  
Della-Quinn

Though Della couldn't dance, she could still sing!


	8. Chapter 8

Scrooge: So what exactly was the purpose for your performance?

Gandra: That song is my jam! And I thought it'd be a great idea to make these costumes for the kids!

Dewey: That's an understatement! It was sensational!

Gosalyn: Couldn't agree more!

Huey: Sometimes, I feel like you two are cut from the same cloth!

Webby smiles

Louie: They really are! Maybe they should date!

Gosalyn: Excuse me?! I neither want nor need any man to control my life! I'm only young once and I plan to be as independent as possible!

Dewey: Don't worry, Gosalyn! I'm sure Louie just meant it to be a joke!

Gosalyn: You better hope so! Or I could punch him right now, right where the sun don't shine!

Webby: Just ignore him, Gosalyn. You know how he can be.

Huey: Yeah, he's not worth getting frustrated about.

Gosalyn: Yeah, I know. Just felt like blowing off some steam.

Lena: I don't know. Aren't we all worth something? That's what you told me, Webby. When I came to stay at the mansion with you guys 

Webby: Aw jeez, you remember that? I shoulda also told ya nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes.

Lena: Exactly! So please, Gosalyn. Don't be mad at this little idiot.

Gosalyn: Alright, already! Can we go back upstairs now?

Dewey: Lead the way, m'lady.

Gosalyn growls


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets more mature

Della: Hey, Gandra! Something up between you and a certain chicken scientist??

Gandra: No! Why's there gotta be anything?? 

Della: During the dance, you seemed to be staring right at him! As if you meant the song for him!

Gandra: An bhfuil tú ag gáire liom anois?? Ní fearr leat é seo a dhéanamh!

Della: Oh, I hate it when you switch!

Gandra: D'iarr tú air! Cad a dhéanfaidh tú faoi?

Della: Two can play at that game! Yeah! Ciamar as toil leat sin??

Gandra growls

Gandra: Fishbreath!

Della: Oh! That reminds me, I could definitely go for an ice cream salad right about now! With lots of mustard and ketchup!

Gandra: Disgusting! 

Della: Pregnant! Get it memorized!

Gandra: Ok! Fine! Maybe I do like the guy! He's kinda hot, in a nerdy way!

Della: Trust me, I know hot nerds! I married one!

Gandra smirks

Della: If you really want Gyro's bad romance, you can't feel afraid!

Gandra: Easy for you to say, you and Fenton knew each other since childhood!

Della: True, though I met you too when we were preteens! And we're best friends!

Gandra: Funny you should mention that, I told Gyro all about how it happened when we were stuck at Groundworks.

Della: Oh my gosh, do you remember my first words to you??

Gandra: You asked me, If I'm Irish, why do I look Asian!

They both laugh

Della: That was so messed up, I'm so sorry!

Gandra: Ya gotta stop that! It was hilarious! Besides, you were real young and curious! It shouldn't matter anymore anyway!

Della: You're right. But I wish I didn't say that!

Gandra: Why don't you tell me more about the honeymoon??

Della: I could show you pictures on my phone!

Gandra: Let me guess, some of them you don't want the kids to see?

Della: Exactly! Fenton and I would be so embarrassed if they did!

Gandra: Well, let's see them!

Della shows Gandra her phone full of photos.

Gandra: You went skinny-dipping???

Della: My first time! It felt so liberating!

Gandra: What was Fenton's reaction??

Della: He was enamored 

Gandra: Oh my gosh! Should I just imagine what happened next??

Della: We were noisy for sure 😍

Gandra: Ooh, dirty girl


	10. Chapter 10

Gyro: Cabrera! 

Fenton: Yes, Dr. Gearloose?

Gyro: You really need dance lessons! What was that foolishness??

Fenton grins and chuckles

Fenton: It's not always as easy for me. Did you see Gandra? She's really beautiful in her costume! And flexible too!

Gyro: Did you already forget your married??

Fenton: Don't be ridiculous, Gyro! I absolutely don't want to!

Gyro: Good man! Don't be like Father failures!

Fenton: I was only implying since both you and Gandra are single...

Gyro: How dare you try and set me up!!

Fenton: Oh, c'mon Dr. Gearloose! Gandra isn't a bad person! I bet she's just as lonely as you are!

Gyro: I know she is, but I need to focus on myself. And that means I need to work! Mr. McDuck wants me to create a certain serum to combat aging.

Fenton: Interesting. How's this, I could help you after returning from my usual rounds, but in return, can you agree to a double date?

Gyro: I'll think about it.

Fenton: That's all I ask


	11. Chapter 11

Many weeks later...

Huey: So... that's how it's gonna be.  
Our parents are gonna be exhausted taking care of a newborn and we should really help out.

Dewey: Might be difficult, though.

Louie: Sloth says no thanks.

Lena: Sloth needs a smack!

Huey: Or possibly another smooch from you!

Lena: Screw off!

Webby: Sheesh Lena! Calm down!

Lena: You kiss a kid once and people think you're an item now! It's annoying and I so regret it!

Dewey: You sure about that?

Louie and Lena blush

Louie: Ya know, you're a kid too!

Lena: Older than all of you!

Dewey: Is there really any need to brag about it??

Lena: Not really. Just putting it out there since I'm completely bonkers in the head because of those crazy orphans I call my sisters!

Huey: Someone understands!

Huey fistbumps Lena

Webby: No matter what, we'll protect the new one, right?

Dewey: No question! They're going to matter more than any of us!

Della's stomach was getting bigger as time went by and that morning she felt a strong sharp pain. Fenton was in the kitchen downstairs making a nice breakfast with Mrs. Beakley when he heard her scream, terrifying the whole household!

Dewey: Aaaand that means recess!

Huey: Meeting adjourned!

They all run upstairs to help Della

Della: My water just broke!!!

Panic ensues and Mrs. Beakley steps up

Beakley: Right! No time for the hospital! I shall rescue both you and the child!

Fenton: Thank you so much, Mrs. B!

Webby: Granny, you know how to...?

Beakley: Yes! Otherwise, you wouldn't be here!

Webby's mouth drops

Beakley: No audience, please! All of you, go wait outside! Except for Gandra! I'll need her help!

Gandra: No problem! A cousin of mine went through a home birth too! Della, you'll be fine!

Fenton: I sure hope so! Worst case scenario, and I just might die!

Della screams again

Beakley: Out!

Gandra: Don't worry! We got this!


	12. Chapter 12

4 hours had passed and Fenton couldn't stand it any longer. He bursts in to see Della sweating and crying like crazy. Gandra was trying her best to calm her best friend. And Beakley had been telling her when to push with all her might!

Beakley: I fear this could take longer!

Gandra: She keeps passing out!

Fenton: I can't lose her again!!! Please!!!

Gandra slaps him

Gandra: Don't make this harder than it already is!!!

Fenton: You're a strong slapper!

Beakley: Run along and wait with the children!

Fenton: Why can't I be here?! She's my wife!! I'm the father!!

Gandra: You wanna hold her hand?? Be my guest!

Fenton rushes to Della's side

Fenton: It's gonna beeee- You're gonna be fine, hon! You're doing great! Squeeze my hand as much as you need to! Anything to say, Mrs. B??

Beakley: I can see the head! Keep pushing, Della!

Della screams and cries loud enough for all of Duckburg to hear!

Dewey: Momma!!!

Dewey and Louie start sobbing, Huey starts punching the wall, Webby holds her legs to her chest and Lena screams into a pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

After another hour and plenty of blood loss, Della had successfully welcomed her newborn daughter into the family. Fenton was the first to hold her. And just like any dad would do, he started weeping.

Fenton: We created life together, Della...

Della smiles

Gandra: That's how it works, genius.

Fenton: I know that, Gandra! Need I remind you, I'm a friggin' scientist!

Gandra smirks

Beakley: No swearing in this house! And especially not in front of your infant daughter, you scoundrel!

Fenton laughs

Della: Let me see her. Perfect beyond words!

Fenton: I'm absolutely speechless... 

Della: Gandra, go tell the kids to come and meet their baby sister.

Gandra: You got it!

Gandra exits the room

Huey: Is our mother ok???

Gandra: She wants you all upstairs right now.

Dewey: Last one there's a roasted duck!

Lena: First one's gotta eat it!

They run upstairs to find Della trembling frantically, experiencing what looked like a seizure! Fenton and Beakley could only watch helplessly as the baby kept on crying in her dad's arms. Once the seizure ended, Louie spoke up.

Louie: Is she ok...?

Fenton checks her pulse

Fenton: She's still breathing. Beakley, call 911 ASAP!

Beakley nods

Webby: That was so scary! What do you call what just happened to her??

Huey: I could be wrong

Dewey: Unlikely

Huey: As I was saying, that was probably postpartum pre-eclampsia

Fenton: It was

Dewey: Can you explain what that is??

Fenton: Postpartum pre-eclampsia is a horrible outcome that can happen after childbirth. It can lead to brain damage, stroke, HELLP syndrome and death if not treated properly.

Beakley: They'll be here soon.

Louie: Mom...


	14. Chapter 14

Gandra and Fenton had chosen to ride the ambulance with Della and his little girl. He was trying to dismiss any panic attacks as best as he could. Gandra was on the phone trying to explain what Beakley should do next.

Gandra: Do I need to slap you again?!? 

Fenton: Yes, please!!!

She hugs him tightly instead and kisses him on the cheek

Gandra: They're gonna be alright, ok? No need to worry. Mrs. B, please meet us at the hospital with the kids! 

Beakley: Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can!

They hang up

Dewey: Who's gonna tell Uncle Scrooge about this? Not it! 

Huey: Not it!

Lena: Not it!

Webby: Not it!

Dewey: Louie lost 😀

Louie: As soon as he gets back from his morning meeting, I'll break it to him. What bad luck, huh? We found her not too long ago and might lose her again... ☹️

Huey: Don't make me punch you! 😡

Beakley: Ah! There'll be none of that! Into the car, all of you! 

Webby: So, my mom did a home birth too??? Is that why she's not here??? I can't remember anything, unfortunately 😞

Beakley: My dear granddaughter, she died in her sleep... 😔

Webby's eyes pop 😱

Beakley: We can speak of this later! 

Dewey: Exactly!!! Floor it!!! 😎

Mrs. Beakley speeds the car to the hospital. On the way, her phone beeps.

Beakley: Yes, to whom am I speaking? Oh, Ruth! How are you, dear? We're on our way to the hospital! And you? I guess we'll see you there! 

She hangs up

Dewey: MORE SUSPENSE!!! 🙃

Huey: Our own personal horror film 😰

Webby: At least, we'll see Ruth again 🙂

Louie: I know! She's way too busy all the time! 😅

Dewey: Chasing illegal idiots around town! 😏

Huey: Gizmoduck's inspiration for sure 🙂

Lena: No doubt! 😊

They make it to the hospital a little later than the ambulance and meet with Fenton and Gandra in the waiting room.

Gandra: Hey! 😬

Louie: Are they ok??? 😰

Fenton: Della needs something to lower her blood pressure but other than that, she should be fine. ☺️

Dewey: WHAT A RELIEF! 😅

Gandra: But the baby... 😔

Dewey: I spoke too soon, didn't I? 🙁

Gandra: It's a little hard for her to breathe, so she has to stay in the NICU until they figure out what's wrong. 😐

Huey: And we didn't get the chance to actually meet her or hold her yet. 😤

Lena: More importantly, did you name her yet? 

Fenton: Susie Ruth Cabrera

Lena: Cute

Webby: What a beautiful name!!!

Beakley: Darling choice!

Dewey: Can't we see her? Like, through a window or something??

Fenton: I'm afraid not, we gotta wait.

Huey: I'm not sure if it's a bad time to mention but, your mother is coming.

Fenton starts panicking

Fenton: Are you kidding me?!? That woman would go ballistic when I scraped my elbows as a kid!! Who knows how she'll react when she finds out her grandchild is at risk??

Dewey's eyes pop

Louie: Well, it's not your fault! You're a great dad! Susie's gonna be real proud of you when she gets older!

Fenton: Thanks, Louie... But...

Webby: Hey, I see her car already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of the baby's name?? How should Mrs. Cabrera react??


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name the reference and get mentioned!

An enraged Ruth Cabrera storms into the hospital, cop uniform and all.

Ruth: ¿¿¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí??? ¿Alguien se lastimó?

Fenton: M'ma, Della had my child!

Ruth: ¿Por qué no están ahí todos con ella y mi nieta?

Webby: Algo les pasó a las dos!

Dewey: Oh, right! Webby knows Spanish too! I completely forgot 😅

Huey: Ruth, our mother had a postpartum pre-eclampsia attack after childbirth at home. Do you know what that is?

Ruth: I don't. Are they both ok?

Louie: It's a rare seizure, basically

Lena: Your granddaughter is in the NICU. But I wouldn't worry too much. Because it's not like I know-

Huey: We get it! You don't know! It's for sick babies! Good Lord, read a book!

Dewey: First time he doesn't say it to me and Louie!

Gandra: I know you're scared, Huey. But if you could, please don't speak that way to Lena.

Huey: You're right, I'm scared. Sorry, Lena.

Lena: Don't sweat it.

Ruth: I need to see her. I need to meet my granddaughter.

Fenton: M'ma, it's hard for her to breathe. One of her lungs isn't working properly.

Ruth: A birth defect?!?!

Dewey: Yeah... Man, little sis is just decorated with disaster!

Huey: Well, she had a perinatal stroke. So, of course this had to happen. Who knows? There might be more difficulties in the future.

Webby: We'll protect her, remember? No matter what!

Dewey: Like I said, no question! In fact, wanna know a secret?

Louie: I'm sure we all would

Dewey: I'm getting real suspicious of you!

Webby grins

Lena: FOR WHAT?!?

Webby: 🎶D- Don't be suspicious D-Don't be suspicious D-Don't be suspicious Don't be suspicious Don't be suspicious Don't be suspicious Don't be suspicious🎶

Dewey and Webby do a silly dance

The others laugh

Lena: You guys are so damn weird.

Webby: Just doing our best to lighten the mood!


	16. Chapter 16

Webby: So I was alone for 3 days after she died?

Beakley: Yes, and at only 2 years old! Your father and I found you hiding underneath her bed, playing with your blocks. When you asked him to wake her, he started crying and yelling. We agreed he wasn't fit to raise you and I had to take you under my wing. If I hadn't, there was a possibility you would end up in foster care after the police found him mourning her loss, most likely thinking he was to blame.

Louie: That's seriously intense!

Dewey: Musta had a major impact on all of you!

Lena: I wonder if something similar happened to me at a younger age too! Y'know, since I came here from an orphanage.

Louie: And you stayed at a hotel for a while, right? Before actually coming here!

Lena: Nice memory! I can't thank Launchpad enough for bringing me here!

Huey: We all know pasts that can be scary or downright terrifying but we can also choose how they shape us to become better people.

Dewey: We're still kids, Horace! What we shouldn't be dealing with right now is our baby sister Susie dying!

Once he hears Dewey say that, Fenton starts weeping

Webby: Don't say that! The doctors are helping her! 

Huey: I know for sure they deal with problems like this all the time!

Louie: SUSIE IS NOT A PROBLEM! SHE'S OUR SISTER!

Huey: You know that's not what I meant. I know Susie's not a problem. And if you wanna get technical, she's our half-sister. Because we don't share the same dad. Fenton isn't our biological father.

Dewey: That doesn't matter! Not to me, at least! He's an awesome dad! Not to mention, (a superhero!)

Louie: Yeah, what happened to his #1 fan??

Huey: Let me worry about my family, damnit!

Webby: THAT'S ENOUGH!!! She may not be my sister, but I'm still worried about her! Does that tell you anything??

Louie: Not really

Webby: I'm already attached to her too, you damn dummies!

Lena: So am I! She'll make it through this!

Fenton: Thank you all for your support. But until a doctor comes with good news, I can't feel anything anymore...

Gandra: Someone needs another hug..

Fenton: More like a million

Lena smiles sadly and sings Tomorrow from Annie


	17. Chapter 17

Fenton: That's a great song, Lena! Where did you learn it?

Lena: Aunt Magica wasn't always a crazy woman. She would sing that to us sometimes when anyone of us was sad.

Gandra: You didn't mention that. Now I feel a little guilty for taking you from her.

Lena: Well, don't. I needed a mother! And she's not exactly motherly anymore.

Webby: Aren't you worried about the others, though?

Lena: We all did well enough when I was still there. They'll definitely be just fine without me! But maybe Scrooge could find it in his heart to donate food and clothes?

Huey: I can speak for him: Of course! It's way past the time we help others out!

Louie: Not to disrespect you or anything Lena, but can we PLEASE NOT drift away from the main focus here???

Lena: Just helping your dad

Dewey: Can you help Susie?? Or my mom??

Webby: That's not really fair! You should already know she can't!

Lena: But maybe I can...

Fenton: Don't be ridiculous, Lena! You're not a doctor!

Lena: Let me try something...

Dewey: Are we sneaking in there??  
That's our specialty!

Gandra: I'm pretty sure you can get arrested for that.

Ruth: Excuse me?? Am I not here??

Louie: We thought since you're so out of breath, you might want to rest.

Ruth: Hell no! Anything to help my precious granddaughter! I can force my way in there! 

Lena whispers to Webby

Lena: #SassyCopGrandma

Webby laughs

Dewey: WHY DID WE NOT DO THIS SOONER?!?!

Huey: Out of respect for the hospital!

Louie: IF OUR SISTER OR MOTHER DIE, I'LL LOSE ALL RESPECT FOR YOU!!!

Huey: Ruth, do your thing.

Ruth marches to the front desk, shows her badge and demands to be taken to the NICU.

Ruth: Who wants to meet their sister??


	18. Chapter 18

Upon seeing Susie for the first time inside the NICU, Ruth feels like exploding with happiness.

Ruth: She looks a lot like me! Mi Chiquita 😊

Huey: No frikkin way! She really does!

Dewey: Bet you're real proud of that, aren't you Ruth??

Ruth grins and nods

Webby: What were you planning to do, Lena?

Lena: Pep talk?

Dewey: Really??

Louie: She won't understand you, she's a baby!

Lena: I don't like to sing often.

Huey: Then let me!

Huey sings Somewhere out there

Ruth: Well done, Huey!

Huey: But honestly, we don't know if that helps. 

Ruth: Has she been named yet?

Webby: As a matter of fact, she has!

Ruth: Well, spit it out!

Lena: Her name is-

Webby: Drum roll, Huey!

Dewey: Susie Ruth Cabrera!

Ruth looks at her son, unsure of what to say

Ruth: I am not displeased.

Lena: What makes you say that?!? It's not a bad choice! Your name is in there!

Louie: Your name is her middle name!

Ruth: Where'd the Susie come from??

Fenton: Della wanted a name similar to the boys.

Ruth: It's just that, it had been tradition to name children after a family member other than yourself. At least, in our family, Mijo.

Dewey: He didn't break tradition, Ruth! Come on!

Ruth: Alright. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing.

Fenton: As you would tell me, M'ma. Te calmas o te calmo.

Ruth shoots him a glare

Ruth: Respeta tu madre, pinche cabron!


	19. Chapter 19

Della: So, how's my little sunflower doing?

Dewey: I'm great, mom!

Della: I'm talking about your sister, Turbo.

Huey: She's in the NICU, being treated for a collapsed lung.

Della: Oh, dear god! And what the duck happened to me?!

Huey: You had a little something called postpartum preeclampsia.

Della: I'm sorry, I don't know what that is.

Lena: It was kinda creepy, honestly. And sad. I don't want to see that happen to anyone else.

Webby: I don't think it's a choice, Lena.

Huey: And fortunately, it didn't kill her.

Della: Honey, can you tell me what it was?

Fenton: It's a horrible seizure that can happen before, during or after pregnancy.

Louie: What would happen to us if we did lose her?

Della: Nothing. You would just feel heartbroken.

Dewey: What an awful thought!  
Louie, why're you so frickin' dark?!?

Louie: My coping mechanism. Just like Huey's is that stupid book.

Huey clears his throat

Huey: "That stupid book" rescued us many times!

Dewey: No, it didn't! You just get wacko often and forget common sense!

Huey: Who can blame me when I'm supposed to be babysitting YOU TWO??

Dewey: THAT'S WHAT ADULTS ARE FOR!

Lena: Hey! Put a sock in it! We're not here for more arguments!

Webby: Maybe we should let your mother rest?

Della: Actually, go see Susie again, please? I need to talk with your father.

Huey: As you wish, mother. C'mon guys.

Fenton looks at her with wonder

Fenton: What did you want to talk about, sweetheart?

Della: I think I maybe understand why all of this happening. Our daughter's stroke and my seizure.

Fenton: What's your theory?

Della squeezes her fists

Della: It's because of THEM

Fenton: The boys???

Della: No, my traffickers

Fenton: THOSE BASTARDS?!?!

Della: They would always make me go hungry to work for my next meal.  
I guess it got real bad to a point where I was pretty malnourished and needed medical attention.

Fenton: There's no use dwelling on the past. No matter what situation we're in, we can choose how we want to grow.

Della: Did Huey learn that from you? I could swear he said the same thing before!

Fenton: And he was right to suspect me! You and Susie will always come 1st!

Della: But you're not guilty of anything, right?

Fenton: Of course not! But if cherishing you's a crime, sue me!

Della: You know what? Screw it. Get your cock out.

Fenton: But in the hospital???

Della takes off her hospital gown

Della: Why not? I don't ducking care.  
I need you inside me...

Fenton swallows hard

Fenton: My wife, my life i dont want to get you pregnant again.

Della: Then look for a condom, dummy! It's a hospital! They're supposed to be handing them out!

Fenton finds many in a closet next to the bed

Fenton: Jackpot!

Della: Put it on and enter me 😘

Fenton: Yes dear

He slips it on and they start screwing around. They both moan with pleasure. Not long after, the door starts opening.

Dewey: Hey mom! Can we g- What are you guys doing, wrestling in the hospital?? And without your clothes on??

Huey: About that time again!

Webby: Oh my gosh!

Gandra runs to Dewey

Gandra: Shield your eyes! And get away from there!

Lena: Oh, that reminds me of when Aunt Magica had any guys for a few hours.

Louie: Um, ew!

Gandra: You'll understand when you're older.

Lena: Kinda wish I didn't understand now.

Huey: Touchè


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks later and Dewey was sneaking into the nursery, planning to wake his baby sister Susie. 

"How's my little- Aaaahhh!!!! Gyro!!!!!!"

Susie cries

Gyro checks on Susie in his lab with her parents and brothers

"So, it seems the kid had grown yet again during the first month at home! Normally, that should happen after maybe 3 months. But knowing she had a stroke, why didn't those idiot doctors prepare the parents for anything else??"

Huey raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms

Fenton looks down, feeling like a failure as a father. Huey tries to stick up for him.

"What exactly are you implying, Gyro? What's happening to my sister??" I may be a genius but you're an ultra genius! I cannot for the life of me figure any of this out!

"They didn't do an MRI, did they?"

Della was steamed

"For God's sake, Gyro! Get it done and if you don't get any results and tell me what's wrong with my only daughter, I can assure you, I'll kick your feathered ass!"

"Relax! I see smoke coming out your ears! Not necessarily, it was just-"

Louie frowned

"An expression! We know! Help her!"

"I'll do what I can, but in the meantime, keep your mother at a distance from me!"

Della almost electrocutes him but her husband holds her back, begging him to help Susie. Fenton tries to calm her down. 

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions before running any tests."

"Honestly! This is why I should be running my own hospital!" 

Gyro puts an IV in Susie's hand and takes her to his MRI machine. Huey raises his arm, curiosity booming!

"Don't ask me why this is here. You don't need to know."

When he lays her down, he injects her with anesthesia so she can fall asleep and they can take X-rays of her brain, heart and many other parts of the body. 

After studying the strange abnormalities that go on within her, Gyro was able to diagnose Susie with progeria. Della worried more and more with each passing minute.

"WHAT THE DUCK IS THAT?!?!"

Fenton was scared for Susie

"Honey, I can answer that." 

Della raises an eyebrow at her husband

"Hit me with your best shot"

Fenton inhales and exhales

"Progeria refers to a genetic condition in which a child ages rapidly. The condition is extremely rare, affecting around 1 in every 4 million children. The disease can lead to fatal heart complications and a heightened risk of stroke. Progeria is incurable, but symptoms can be managed." 

Della's face goes blank

So you're saying she's going to die young, is that it?

Fenton nods his head

And Della passes out


End file.
